User blog:Lethargic Yuki Co./Final thoughts on Mahou Tsukai.
Well, another season come and gone. I guess I better review it, then! I'll start things off with what I think about Mirai/Miracle. Miracle is very bland compared to Flora, as CureLightning stated in their review. She isn't exactly the most developed character, but she's pretty darn adorable, none the less. Design wise, Miracle looks kind of like Cure Flora, but with some major stylistic and aesthetic differences. Despite being nothing compared to her predecessor, I'll give her a 5.9/10, since she had a good voice actor and that scene at the end of episode 49 is feelsworthy. Magical is pretty meh, design-wise, but Riko is pretty cute. I LOVE her voice actor, which is a blessing and a curse for Riko, as my subconscious kept comparing her to two specific characters in anime history-- Hanyuu Furude from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai, and Maria Ushiromiya from Umineko no Naku Koro ni, both of which set a high standard for Riko to live up to, but I'll disregard seiyuu stuff, as it isn't terribly important. I find Riko to be a slight oddity in Pretty Cure history, as she isn't exactly modest with her intelligence, unlike other deuteragonist Cures such as Cure White and Cure Egret, but that gives her a different type of room for growth that Mai and Honoka didn't have. Riko starts off as annoying, but ends off as a mature, and accomplished young adult. 8/10. Cure Felice is just moe trash, and her not being the brightest Cure in the... um... Magical Girl Pharmacy? (XD), makes her my favorite of this season's cures, despite how I praised Riko. XD MASCOT TIME! Moffurun has an adorable name, but she's easily my least favorite mascot, but kudos to the writers for trying (though not succeeding) at her concept... ehehehehe... VILLAIN TIME! I'll start off with Dokurokushe and his lackies. Batty, though pretty average, ends up as one of the few reformed villains. XD Sparda's design made me give her a confused stare every time she talked, so I literally have no clue about her. XD I was hoping Gamets would be a little cooler than he was. Yamoh was hilarious in the finale, which is the only time I really cared for him. XD Dokurokushe himself has to be one of my fav villains, but after his backstory and the shipping fuel, I can't really consider him a villain. XD Neverending Chaos~! OH. MY. GOD. These villains are so cool I can't even. XD The Djinn dude, green person, and Labut I paid no attention to, but ORBA AND BENIGYO, THOUGH. Benigyo's design is super cool, and I love her voice acting, but the main event is... ORBA! I kept calling Orba the moe trash villain of the series, which is something I have fore each season, but his voice acting and defeat are easily my favorite of the bunch. (In case you were wondering, my moe trash villains for each season are: Kiriya for the original season, Uraganos for Max Heart, Goyan for Splash Star, Hadenya for Yes! 5, Boss for GoGo!, Soular for Fresh, Dune for Heartcatch, Siren (after she was reformed) and Mephisto for Suite, Majorina for Smile!, Ira and Evil!Selfish King for Doki Doki, Phantom for HaCha, Lock for Princess) Now back to your regularly scheduled Deusmast! Deusmast. Woah. Their design is so cool I can't even. XD Final thoughts: 4.8/10. I'm sorry for you MTPC fans out there, I'm just not one of you. Rankings after this season: 1. Futari wa and sequel 2. Go! Princess 3. Heartcatch 4. Fresh 5. Smile 6. Yes! 5 and sequel 7. Splash Star 8. Happiness Charge 9. Suite 10. Mahou Tsukai 11. Dokidoki Category:Blog posts